Hypnotic Dreams
by XOXOXOXOX
Summary: Pan and Goten live together and are going to college together. Trunks and Bra live next door together and go to college together things could get really wierd. READ AND FIND OUT!


Hypnotic Dreams By: XOXOXOXOX  
  
Summary: Since both planets Chikyuu-sei and Vegeta-sei are destroyed the last of the saiya-jin and Chikyuu-jin kind has descended upon earth...Ok people cut the crap! Yes they are next in line to be King or Queen and they live in huge houses but its not like back in the day! It's on Earth okay? Pan and Goten are part Saiya-jin and part Chikyuu-jin and Trunks and Bra are part Human and part Saiya-jin. Get this they go to the same school, they live next door to each other but they have no clue who each other is! READ AND FIND OUT MORE PEOPLE!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!  
  
"Poppy! I can't find my igloo boots! Damn this planet for having such fashionable things!" screeched Pan. "I found 'um Pan-Chan now go take a shower!" yelled Goten from downstairs. Pan went into her bathroom and took a quick but satisfying shower. She took her robe and wrapped it around her self and stepped out onto her balcony. It seems as if the other balcony on the house next to her's was occupied with a very cute muscled guy in lavender silk boxers. He felt someone staring at him so he looked at her. She turned away and stretched then went back inside.  
  
She pulled on a tan khaki colored cheerleader mini skirt and a white and tan tank top made from a sweaters material and she pulled on a tan coat made from velvet on the outside and fake white rabbit hair on the inside. She had a gold locket around her neck with a picture of her mother and her before she had died. Pan's hair was in a bun made to look sloppy with little strands of hair falling from it and around her face. She wore a tan sparkle eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara and a lip tone lip-gloss, which was a light tan-ish color.  
  
Pan went down stairs and found that her igloo boots were sitting next to the door. She pulled them over her feet and grabbed the decaf mocha that was sitting on the table in a sealed Styrofoam cup and joined her uncle in his Lamborghini Gallardo. He drove them both off to their school. Goten and Pan arrived and they both got out and Goten capsuled the car. "See yah at the end of the day!" said Goten. "Ok" said Pan "I'll be sure to go out to the foot ball field and look for you so you can tell me which position you got!" answered Pan as she entered the college and Goten went to his first class.  
  
Pan had another 30 minutes before her classes started up and so she went down to the cafeteria and bought a cappuccino. A girl with blue hair was asking people if they wanted to try out for cheerleading and a bunch of people said no till the girl got to Pan.  
  
"Hello, would you like to try out for cheerleading?" asked the blue haired girl. "Um, sure" answered Pan. "Thank god, I thought I was going to be the only cheerleader this year, Im new here, my name is Bra" greeted Bra with relief. "Nice to meet you Im Pan, Im new here too so don't worry, Um you wouldn't happen to no where Mr. Lanagan's class room is do you?" asked Pan. "I don't but that is my first hour, but my brother might know, Hey Trunks! Come over here!" yelled Bra. "What do you want Bra?" Trunks asked coming up to the table.  
  
"Do you know where Mr. Lanagan's classroom is?" asked Bra. "Yeah down the hall from here and to the right" said Trunks. Pan looked at Trunks and he was oddly familiar. "Have I seen you before?" asked Pan curiously. "It could be a possibility that you were out on your balcony this morning in a bathrobe while I was on my balcony in my boxers" Trunks admitted. "Oh yeah that okay, thanks" said Pan.  
  
"Well Bra I'll see you later, nice meeting you Pan and Im glad I could help" said Trunks rushing off. "Well, well, well looks like we will be good friends," said Bra. "Sounds good to me," said Pan. "Oh my gawd! Bra...Pan, I didn't think it was possible that your parents would actually take my parent's idea for you guys to move here!" said a very excited person. "How do you know Marron?" Bra and Pan asked each other at the same time. "Me and Pan knew each other since kindergarten and I met Bra in 2nd grade" said Marron. "Well do you want to sign up for the cheerleading squad, its only me and Bra so far?" asked Pan. "Sure" answered Marron.  
  
"Oh gawd who is that hunk!?!" asked Bra as Goten walked into the Cafeteria. "Bra that is my uncle!" said Pan. "Oh my gawd" said Bra. "Hey Goten over here" called Pan. "Hey Pan, Marron, and who is this?" asked Goten. "Im Bra" Bra introduced herself. "Hello Bra, your kinna cute" said Goten. Bra blushed. "Hey who do you think you are hitting on my sister?" asked Trunks tapping Goten on the back. "Trunks! This is Pan's uncle, he has a tendency to be honest?" explained Marron. "Ok" said Trunks.  
  
All of the sudden the bell rang and millions of students scattered all about and Pan thought she was giving Goten a hug and Bra thought that she was giving Trunks a hug and vise versa with the guys. When the cafeteria cleared they noticed and let go quickly. Pan and Bra ran off to Mr. Lanagan's classroom together and the guys stood there and looked at each other and laughed. But they were both late to class.  
  
"Gawd Bra your brother is so cute" said Pan. "Well so is your uncle" said Bra. "Well I can tell Goten likes you only because he admitted you were cute and you are all I am going to hear about when I get home" said Pan. "Well same here, my brother totally digs you and Marron is just friends with Trunks and is single at the moment, I can ask him out for you?" asked Bra. "Not yet Bra, but Goten isn't single, yet!" said Pan menacingly. "I know you have a plan," said Bra. "Sure do," answered Pan.  
  
~End of 6th hour~  
  
"The football tryouts and cheerleader tryouts will begin now, Pan Son, Bra Briefs, Marron Chestnut, Jamie Cheekz, Leslie Rumor, and Alexis Freeman for cheerleading can be excused now as well as Goten Son, Trunks Briefs, Uub Buu, James Sullivan, Creg Montgomery, George Raid, Joseph Hill, Joshua Hill, Milton Taylor, Travis Myatt, Brandon Billiard, and the rest who signed up for Football can go, teachers you have a list" announced the principle.  
  
Pan, Bra, and Marron gathered up together and met with Jocelyn Freeman, the Cheerleading instructor. "Ok Pan Son lets see what you can do" said Jocelyn. Pan did a round off then a back flip and then a cartwheel and then a front flip in front of Jocelyn. "Ok that shows you pass the athletic portion now the only thing left is cheering" said Jocelyn. "Brrr... its cold out here there must be some tigers in the atmosphere, I said Oweoweoweo, ice, ice, ice, Oweoweoweo, ice, ice, ice!" Pan cheered. "Perfect score, Pan be expecting your name on that list" said Jocelyn.  
  
"Next Bra Briefs show me what you can do". Bra did a back hand spring a double flip and a cartwheel. "Good now cheer," instructed Jocelyn. "Go Tigers, Go Tigers! If you win we'll be proud that's what we are here for, to be grand and extra loud" cheered Bra. "Good, now Marron Chestnut" Jocelyn said. She did 2 round offs a black flip and a cartwheel. "Cheering" said Jocelyn. "1234 who are we cheering for, Tigers, 5678 of course were going to win were always great!" cheered Marron. "Great" complimented Jocelyn. Pan, Bra, and Marron didn't stick around they went to cheer Trunks and Goten on.  
  
Marron took out her portable radio with a cd player and put on Caramel by City High and turned it up loud as Goten went up first to try out. They all started dancing dirty and singing along with it, which caught Trunks' attention. Trunks stared at Pan. "Briefs get out there if you wanna be on the team," bellowed the coach. "Sorry coach" apologized Trunks as he ran out onto the field.  
  
Well you can say I'm plain Jane  
  
But it 's not the same, I ain't into  
  
Big names, but I lke nice things  
  
I like boxin' matches and the football games  
  
I wouldn't mind bein' an actress  
  
But I love to sing  
  
I like going out, taken walks 'n' stuff  
  
I don't run with many girls cause they talk too much  
  
I enjoy quiet nights at home and  
  
Curl up next to ya-though I ain't  
  
A virgin that don't mean I'm havin' Cause anywhere I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I want I got it  
  
5"5 with brown eyes, smile like the sun rise.  
  
REPEAT Baby look me in the eyes  
  
And tell me if  
  
I'm the kind f girl ya lke  
  
I'm feeling you  
  
Cause baby you're my kind of guy  
  
That's what it is  
  
Think about it you just might  
  
Wanna run with this  
  
All night long  
  
And if ya want me we can keep this goin'  
  
But let me tell you I'm the type that's strong  
  
And I don't trust a lot of men I'm independent  
  
I ain't like some other women Cause anywhere I go I'm spotted  
  
And anything I do I want I got it  
  
5"5 with brown eyes, smile like the sun rise.  
  
REPEAT 1 time Ven Aqi, Ven Aqi mama, baby girl I don't  
  
You know you are a star, I see we could take a little  
  
Trip to me casa, spend a night popin' cris in  
  
The hot tub, see I ain't never seen no girl like you.  
  
Every sexy little thing you d o 5"5 brown eyes with your thick thighs.  
  
Pan smiled at the thought that Trunks was looking at her. When the song ended she saw that they were dismissed back to class, which is 7th hour, and they all got passes. The bell was just about to ring. "Go ahead get outta here" said the teacher noticing since the day was almost over that they weren't paying attention.  
  
Pan exploded out of the classroom and went out to the football field. She ran and jumped onto Goten's shoulder. "Woo Hoo, I got on the cheer leading squad!" yelled Pan excitedly. "Nice, me and Trunks made football, Im a left back and he's the QB" said Goten happily. "That's good, can we go now?" asked Pan. "Well first" Goten picked up a microphone from the stands and turned it on, the whole student body was outside.  
  
"Party at 1890 Sifani Boulevard" yelled Goten. There was a big wave of hands going up and Goten threw down the microphone and ran with Pan on his shoulders. She jumped off when Goten threw down the car capsule and hopped into it. They zoomed off.  
  
"Goten you nut!" yelled Pan. "Thanks, we are gonna go and get Trunks and Bra before the party" said Goten. "Ok" said Pan.  
  
Pan went up to Trunks and Bra's door and Bra answered. "Get your brother we are having a party and we need your help" said Pan panicking. "Ok, Trunks come on," yelled Bra grabbing Trunks and her coat. Trunks came down and Bra handed him his coat without explaining. "Come on" said Pan pushing him into Pan and Goten's house.  
  
"PARTY!" yelled Bra. "What!" yelled Trunks. "Yeah" said Goten. "We live alone" said Pan. Pan started to push furniture against the walls and put all the glass in boxes in the attic and locked some doors in the house and put the keys in her safe.  
  
What could Pan be hiding???? Hmmmmmmmm? But anyways hope you liked it! 


End file.
